1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card, and more particularly to a luminescent card and a casing assembly that is very difficult to counterfeit.
2. Description of Related Art
Cards such as credit cards, debit cards, cash cards and the like are widely used by consumers. Such cards allow consumers to make purchases without carrying cash, withdraw funds from accounts, take out preapproved loans and the like.
Because such cards are so conventional and frequently used, some criminals make counterfeit cards to make illegal profits. Counterfeiting cards is not very difficult. Materials and equipment to counterfeit cards are relatively easy to obtain. Because the origin of counterfeit cards is very difficult to trace, criminals judiciously using and selling the counterfeit cards often get away without being caught. The banks and the card companies suffer tremendous loses from these counterfeit cards.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a luminescent card device and a power supply casing assembly to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.